The Official Website
www.ThomasAndFriends.com, www.ThomasTheTankEngine.com, or www.ThomasTheTankEngineAndFriends.com, is the official website of Thomas and Friends. The English website was launched in 1996 by The Britt Allcroft Company. The first version of the site was created by NetSite Productions Limited. In 2015, the website underwent a major overhaul, it now has two separate home pages for children and parents. HiT Entertainment has also launched official Thomas and Friends websites in other languages. Content * Games * Characters * Videos * Fun activities * TV information * My Station * Downloads List of all the official websites around the world * United Kingdom * United States of America * Canada * Australia * New Zealand * France * Germany * Italy * Spain * Netherlands * Latin countries * Brazil * Japan * China * Korea * Taiwan Trivia * According to HiT Entertainment, the site has circa 23 million hits and 1.7 million visitors every month. * For an unknown reason, the official French, Chinese, and Korean websites are never shown on the flags page. * Each official website was different at one point. * The UK, USA, and AUS sites featured special homepages for Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Carnival Capers, The Great Discovery, Hero of the Rails, Misty Island Rescue, Day of the Diesels, Blue Mountain Mystery, King of the Railway, Spills and Thrills, Tale of the Brave, and Dinos and Discoveries. * The Japanese site had a blog, which was updated every week. * Railway Series characters, including Wilbert, Mike, Culdee, and Flying Scotsman were also given their own pages, but now are no longer accessible. * Sir Robert Norramby is titled Earl Robert. * For a short time, Smudger's Picture was Stuart but was corrected to have an image of him. * The Chinese Dragon was listed under characters, despite not being one. * On the Dutch website, Colin, Flora and Hank are listed in the Engine Depot. But because Season 12 never broadcasted in the Netherlands, the Dutch would not know about them. * On the current US site, Connor and Rheneas have pages that can be accessed but they are not featured in the main gallery. * Several characters, including the diesels, Stephen, and the original six Skarloey Railway engines were added to the site recently, but were removed for unknown reasons. Goofs * Most recently, when you move the mouse over the "Home" icon on the UK website, the Fat Controller speaks with his US voice. Interestingly, on the US site, the Fat Controller speaks with his UK voice, but on some options he speaks with his US voice. * On the UK website, when the "Meet the Earl" video clip was released on King of the Railway minisite, the US version was shown, the same error recently occurred on the video clips on the UK Spills and Thrills site. * Mavis uses the term "cars" on the UK website. * The current "What's New" UK page shows a Thomas & Friends Live advert for Singapore, although Singapore is not part of the UK. * Characters such as Terence, BoCo, George, Max and Monty are not included in the Engine Depot. * Several characters are missing from the Japanese site, such as Bash, Luke, Winston, Owen, and Merrick. * On the Dutch Tale of the Brave minisite, in the activity to find Timothy, it tells you to remove the "auto's" (the trucks) to see which engine is hiding. However, "auto" is Dutch for "automobile". * The site title of the UK News page is incorrectly titled Thomas de Stoomlocomotief: Nieuw. * Currently, when you are on the Taiwanese website and you go over the steamcloud with THOMAS & FRIENDS above with your mouse, it does not say 'home', but 'apps'. * On the US website's front page, the Tale of the Brave clip of Percy rescuing James from the landslide was from the UK dub, as James had his UK voice. * Despite being made in full CGI, Donald and Douglas' picture still shows them in their model forms. * On the US website, Sam's bio section incorrectly describes him as being like Spencer. Gallery File:TheOfficialWebsitemobilehomepage.jpg|Mobile home page File:Theofficialwebsite2.png|1996 home page File:TheOfficialWebsite21.png|1997 home page File:TheOfficialWebsite22.png|1998 home page File:Theofficialwebsite3.jpg|1999-2000 home page File:Theofficialwebsite4.png|2004 home page with 2007 recall information File:TheOfficialWebsite17.png|The Great Discovery special home page File:Theofficialwebsite5.png|Hero of the Rails special home page File:Theofficialwebsite8.png|2010 UK home page File:TheOfficialWebsite2013.jpg|2013 home page File:TheOfficialWebsite2014.jpg|2014 homepage File:2015UKSiteKidsHomePage.jpg|2015 Home Page (Kids) File:2015UKSiteParentsHomePage.jpg|2015 Home Page (Parents) File:OfficialWebsiteadvertisement.png File:TATMRRUKminisite.PNG|Magic Railroad Special UK home page File:Theofficialwebsite9.png|65 years special home page File:Theofficialwebsite3.png|2004 general intro File:2002Website.gif|2001-2004 Website File:Theofficialwebsite14.png|The newly updated AU/CA site File:Theofficialwebsite13.png|The Great Discovery US minisite File:Theofficialwebsite12.png|The Great Discovery Australian minisite File:Theofficialwebsite10.png|Hero of the Rails US minisite File:Theofficialwebsite11.png|Hero of the Rails Australian minisite File:Theofficialwebsite15.png|Misty Island Rescue UK minisite File:60thanniversarypage.PNG|60th Anniversary minisite (2005) File:TheOfficialWebsite16.png|Day of the Diesels minisite File:TheOfficialWebsite18.png|Blue Mountain Mystery minisite File:KingoftheRailwayminisite.jpg|King of the Railway minisite File:TheOfficialWebsiteSpillsandThrillsminisite.jpg|Spills and Thrills minisite File:TaleoftheBraveminisite.jpg|Tale of the Brave minisite File:TheOfficialWebsite20.png|2000 Japanese home page File:TheOfficialWebsite23.png|2004 Japanese home page File:Theofficialwebsite6.png|2005-2011 Japanese home page File:TheOfficialWebsite19.png|2011 Japanese home page File:Theofficialwebsite7.png|Korean home page File:TheOfficialWebsiteBrazilhomepage.png|Brazilian home page Category:Official site